total drama rockband
by drummerdude1997
Summary: this is my very first fanfic!give nice reviews! oh and by the way on my latest chapter is copying chapter 3. idk why it does it but i got it fixed. oh and if it says something about read me on my chapters,its just a glitch.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:i dont own total drama island.**

screaming gophers

owen:drums

leshawna:bass

trent:guitar

izzy:backup vocals/background fire baton spinner

noah:keyboards

cody:piano

gwen:back up guitar

beth:background fire baton spinner

lindsay:tamborine player/backup vocals

heather:singer

justin:cage dancer

killer bass

duncan:lead guitar

harold:background beat boxer

bridgette:bass

geoff:back up guitar

katie and sadie:backup singers

courtney:singer

ezekiel:drums

tyler:keyboards

eva:stage hand(besides duncan,she was the only person who could lift the all the instruments)

dj:piano


	2. Chapter 2

green day:hey guys what's up?we are going to be hosting this season do to the fact that chris is hosting tda.

mcr:whats up we're my chemical romance.

billie joe:if you're wondering why 2 bands are hosting,its because green day is gonna train the screaming gophers in the art of punk rock,while mcr teaches the killer bass how to cut themselves.

mcr:hey!

tre cool:its a joke. that video on youtube saying emos overreact to everything is true.

gerard:i suppose that bi billie joe is better?

mike dirnt:hey man! its not cool to make fun of someones sexuality!

gerard:you wanna start something?

tre:lets fight!

(two hours later in the emergency room)

mike:sorry guys we lost our cool there.

mikey way:you can't lose watcha never had!

tre:oh! you're gonna get it now!

tre grabs his sticks and hits mikey in the face.

gerard:hey stop it!

billie:doctor!we need a tranqulizer with 3 darts!now!

doctor shows up and hits mikey,gerard,and tre.

mike:that should shut them up.


	3. Chapter 3

billie joe:okay so now that we are back,we'll tell you whats new.

tre:cabins are now garages.

mike:dock of shame is now stage of shame.

gerard:boat of losers is now curtain of losers.

a/n:if you read the band positions,you know who plays what.

green day:alright rockers,get ready for your first challenge!

mcr:your first challenge is to create a song.

green day:screaming gophers,go to recording studio sg.

mcr:killer bass, go to recording studio kb.

_confessional cam:heather:ok so i know i was a bit harsh on everyone on the island,but that doesnt mean i changed.i mean,its still a contest people!we are in this to win arent we?_

_confessional cam:owen:wahoo!this is way better than the island!and most of all,we are being trained by green day!billie is so hot!i mean um uh hes uh hot at the um beach!yeah thats what i meant!oh why did i say that?_

**(in the studio)**

heather:ok people im leading this band!

gwen:wait a minute!who said you are the leader?

heather:um hello!im the singer here!

gwen:that doesnt mean that you are the leader.

heather hits gwen in the head with a microphone.

leshawna:oh!nu uh!noone makes a fool out of my girls!

leshawna pulls on heathers hair.

owen:do you think we should break it up?

cody:not just yet.

owen:well im gonna break it up. guys come on. we should be writing a song by now.

leshawna stops pulling heathers hair.

leshawna:owens right. we cant risk getting beaten by a bunch of gold fish.

**alright next chapter is gonna be the point of view of the killer bass. 5th chapter is gonna be about the screaming gophers working on their song. 6th is gonna be the killer bass working on their song. 7th is gonna be about the will be voted off based on performence and attitude toward the band. i update on fridays,saturdays,and sundays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the lack of updates.i was sick on sunday.o yeah i decided to change ezekials hes the drummer.**

_at studio kb,it was complete chaos. eva had lost her mp3 again. there wasnt a place where she wouldnt look. since everyone knew how eva would react,they left the studio. when they went outside,they listened to see if eva had calmed down. but she didnt. in fact she was getting more aggravated._

courtney:oh this is just great. how are we supposed to make a stupid song without our instruments and the studio?

tyler:well couldnt mcr just replace them?

courtney:are you kidding? chris gave them a budget of only 10000 dollars per team. they spent it all on the studio and instruments. we probably have no money left.

duncan:well,we could take their instruments.

courtney:they'll never give us their instruments!

duncan:hold on princess. you didnt let me finish. i never said we'll ask. why dont we take them by force?

courtney:duncan,we could go to jail for that!

duncan:been there done that. besides princess,its our only hope. we'll lose all the challenges without our instruments!

everyone but courtney and duncan:he has a point courtney.

courtney:oh fine. but if we go to jail i swear i'll...

duncan:take that pole out of your butt princess! i know a way that wont make us get caught.

_two hours later...._

duncan:okay so everyone know the plan?

everyone:yes

duncan:okay. now who has the key?

everyone:huh?

duncan:werent you guys listening? i told you to get the key! ugh! forget it. i'll pick the lock of their storage and you guys help me carry the instruments got it? and no mistakes!

everyone:whatever

duncan:i said 'got it'!

everyone:okay chill.

_one hour and thirty minutes later.._

geoff:i cant believe i got my bass back dude! we should have a party.

dj:hang on guys. i'm gonna see if eva found her mp3.

_two minutes later,dj shows up with all of his clothes torn._

geoff:oh hey dj did eva find her (stops speaking when he looks at dj)

katie and sadie:did she find her mp3?

dj:(in shaky and scared voice) apprently not!

**alright guys plz give good reviews! this is my first fan fic. sorry guys i forgot to mention that. stay tuned cuz i'll update this friday. happy thanksgiving aka turkey day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i havent updated in a while. i was at a relatives house for thanksgiving and i had schoolwork. so i'll make 2 chapters today. heres the screaming gophers chapter. oh yeah i'm not sure if i told you the prize for tdrb. its a record deal with reprise records.**

green day(on microphone):rockers, you only have 12 hours to finish a song. now we know you're all probably pissed off, but we're following chris' orders. green day out!

gwen:how are we supposed to make a song in 12 hours?

trent:well, when i write songs, i look at something inspirational.

heather:what could be so inspirational in a recording studio?

trent:gwen.

gwen(blushes):you want to write a song about me? thats so sweet! (kisses trent)

lindsay and beth:awww.

heather:shut up you two! i'm not gonna sing a song about weird goth girl!

leshawna(locks heather inside garage):well we don't need you to sing this song! trent's way better than you!

_confessional cam:leshawna:man that girl gets on my nerves!_

_confessional cam:izzy:okay so my license to kill has expired again!if i wasnt in this contest, i would go renew it and kill heather!_

_two hours later:_

trent:alright i've finished my song.

cody:alright let's here it!

noah:whatever! hurry up! we've only got 10 hours left!

trent:this song goes out to the girl that makes my life complete. (glances at gwen. gwen blushes. )

trent:(sings his song) now, i know its cheesey,but it's all i've got so far.

gwen: are you kidding? that was beautiful!

everyone but heather, who was still in the garage:that rocked trent!

trent:thanks guys! but the rest of you have to find a rhythm to it.

owen:well thats gonna be easy! play with me on my count trent! 1 2 3 4!

(song's over)

trent:whoa! i didnt know you had it in you man!

owen:thanks! now what about the rest of you?

gwen:while you and owen were playing your song, we were all finding our own parts to your song. even justin has been practicing his dancing.

trent:alright! on owens count, we all play.

owen:1 2 3 4!

(songs over)

trent:sweet! we got this song down!

**alright guys! thats it! i might do another chapter today. please give nice reviews! sorry for short chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**its the killer bass' turn to write their song!**

geoff:hey dj! are you okay?

dj:don't worry man. i'll be alright.

duncan:so now that everyone's back, why don't we write a song?

geoff:yeah guys! let's do this!

_(2 minutes later)_

bridgette:well?

duncan:well what malibu?

bridgette:aren't you gonna give us a guitar riff?

duncan:for what?

harold:to start the song! gosh!

duncan:alright skater nerd. yeesh.

_(duncan plays heavy metal guitar riff)_

duncan:how was that?

geoff:pretty good dude!

dj:that was great!

tyler:that was killer!

courtney:no!

duncan:huh?

courtney:no! i'm not going to sing that heavy metal trash!

duncan:(sigh) fine then. what do you want to play?

courtney:let's play songs that are like the jonas brothers!

all the guys:no way!

duncan:they suck more balls than paris hilton in her sex tape!

bridgette:no they don't!

katie and sadie:they're hotter than justin!

geoff:oh please! they look like apes!

courtney:enough! i'm the singer, i pick which song to play!

ezekiel:yeah, but we're guys! that means we make the decisions!

(all girls beat up ezekiel)

duncan:alright already! we'll play the jonas brothers type of music! (under his breath) even though they suck.

_confessional cam:duncan:man! the girls are totally gonna ruin our chance in this contest! i highly doubt that we'll win!_

_(in the boys garage)_

duncan:hey guys?

geoff:what's up dude?

duncan:i've figured something 're obviously gonna lose this challenge right? so when we lose,the girls will realize that playing the jonas brothers songs will make us lose.

geoff:how'll they realize that?

duncan:because this show is being hosted by the two greatest bands in the world! green day and my chemical romance know real music. the jonas brothers aren't real music! so once we lose,the girls will realize that the jo bro crap will make us lose every single challenge! so then we'll have to play real music!

dj:great plan bro!

**okay guys! i might update today! the jonas brothers suck more balls than paris hilton in her sex tape!**


	7. Chapter 7

**and now,the moment you've been waiting for,the results!**

green day(on microphone):rockers,report to the stage asap! green day out!

mcr(on microphone):oh and if we find out who took our instruments,you're dead! mcr out!

trent:alright guys! this is it!

owen:awesome! we're gonna win this easily!

izzy:izzy loves winning!

owen:so does owen!

green day:hey screaming gophers!

mcr:what's up?

trent:hey guys!

mcr:wait,wasn't there another girl in your band?

leshawna:i locked her in the garage.

green day:oh. well let's see that song of yours!

mcr:looking forward to it!

owen:1 2 3 4!

**a/n:i didn't feel like writing the lyrics cuz i couldn't come up with any, so let's just say the screaming gophers play a song that sounds like give me novacaine,but with lyrics about gwen.**

green day:we only have one word:AWESOME!

tre cool:great drumming owen!

owen:ha ha! thanks!

billie joe:trent, i see a lot of myself in you.

trent:thanks man!

mike dirnt:leshawna, you got serious bass talent.

leshawna:omg! mike dirnt complemented me!

green day:all of you did extremely well! we're impressed!

mcr:what green day said.

(everyone cheers)

trent:we did good! now let's see the killer bass.

green day:what's up killer bass?

mcr:what's up guys?

duncan:nothing much.

green day:let's see your song!

courtney:hit it!

**a/n:okay again i couldn't come up with lyrics, so let's just say they played something like hold on by the jo bros but with different lyrics.**

green day:wow. honestly, that was terrible. you guys ruined all music with just one song.

mcr:that was disappointing guys. epic fail.

green day and mcr:rockers,we've decided who won. the winner is. . . . . . the screaming gophers!

screaming gophers:(cheering)

trent:we did it guys!

owen:sweet! we're one step closer to getting a record deal!

trent:i could't have done it without gwen. gwen, you inspired me.

gwen:oh trent! (kisses trent)

izzy:(kisses owen) great drumming owen!

owen:ha ha! thanks izzy!

**a/n:if the killer bass lose, mcr hosts the vote someone off ceremony. if the screaming gophers lose, green day hosts the vote someone off ceremony. oh and by the way, in the 2nd chapter when they say that chris is hosting tda, tda stands for 'the drama awards'.**

mcr:killer bass, go to the concert chairs.

mcr:okay let's make this quick. first guitar pick goes to duncan. 2nd one goes to geoff. 3rd one goes to harold. 4th goes to bridgette. 5th one goes to tyler. 6th one goes to dj. 7th one goes to katie. 8th one goes to sadie. 9th one goes to ezekiel. rockers, there is only one guitar pick left. this one goes to. . . . courtney. eva, go up to the stage of shame, and the curtain of losers wil get you outta here.

eva:(charges at mcr and starts to kick there asses)

mcr: security!

security gaurd:(takes eva away)

eva:i'm not finished! courtney, if i ever see you again, you're in a world of hurt!

duncan:see! i told you the jonas brothers sucked more balls than paris hilton in her sex tape!

courtney:that doesn't mean they suck!

duncan:umm princess, i think green day and mcr know good music cuz they're the best bands on earth. if the jonas brothers we're good music, then they wouldn't say we ruined all music with one song and say it was an epic fail! no more jo bros!

**well, that was the first challenge! i'll update tomorrow! maybe today!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys!here's the next challnge! enjoy!**

green day(on mic):rockers, prepare for your next challenge!

mcr(on mic):your challenge is a drum off.

green day(on mic): the challenges will all be instrument battles.

mcr(on mic):the last challenge will be a battle of the bands.

green day(on mic):but we're about a month away from that so no pressure-yet!

mcr(on mic):just keep practicing.

green day(on mike):so owen and ezekiel, immediatley report to the stage! green day out!

trent:shouldn't we unlock heather?

lindsay:oh my gosh! i totally forgot about her!

heather:you! all of you! i'll make your life miserable here!

leshawna:girl, you already do!

heather:what was that?! you're so dead!

leshawna:looks like someone needs more time in the garage! (grabs heather and locks her in the garage)

heather:hey! get me out of here! you are so gonna hear from my lawyer!

gwen:forget about her! we gotta go watch owen win us a challenge!

_meanwhile, at the killer bass' studio....._

duncan:ezekiel, if you mess this up for us, you're dead! got it?

ezekiel:y-y-yes s-sir!

_at the stage..._

izzy:go owen!

leshawna:it's all you boy!

gwen:you can do it owen!

bridgette:c'mon ezekiel!

geoff:win this for us!

tyler:show them what you got!

mcr:first up is ezekiel!

killer bass:go ezekiel!

ezekiel:um okay. uh here i go!

_1 minute later...._

ezekiel:making my way there!

killer bass:go already!

ezekiel:alrighty!

_right before ezekiel sits down to play, he faints from all the pressure they were giving him._

mcr:okay. so owen, you play first.

owen:sweetness!

_owen plays the tabs to jesus of suburbia by green day. oh and by the way,i'm making them play songs that are already made cuz in this story, the artist didn't make the song yet._

mcr:good job owen!

green day:awesome job dude!

owen:hey thanks a lot guys!

trent:good job man!

noah:i'm impressed!

cody:me too!

green day:okay ezekiel's up and ready to play!

mcr:c'mon ezekiel!

ezekiel:alright! let's do this!

_ezekiel plays the tabs to famous last words by my chemical romance a. k. a mcr._

mcr:nice beat!

green day:a little rough around the edges but still pretty good. we'll tell you who won in an our. until then, you can all chill at the cafeteria.

trent:hey look! they actually serve real food!

gwen(to the chef):excuse me but do you have pizza here?

_chef turns around to face gwen._

chef:why of course!

gwen:(gasps)chef! did you make all of this?

chef:yeah!

geoff:why didn't you feed us this back at the camp?

chef:it was chris' orders. he wanted to do everything he could to make your experience back at camp terrible so he made me feed you that crap! i'm actually a five star chef!

gwen:wow!

_confession cam:gwen:real food, better hosts, and a much better chef? could this possibly get any better?_

_one hour later...._

mcr:rockers, we've decided who won the drum off.

green day:the winner is..............

**me:omg! i've just done my very first cliff hanger!**

**owen:why'd you stop there?**

**ezekiel:yeah! i wanna know who won!**

**me:what the?! how'd you get in here?**

**owen:dude, your back door was open.**

**ezekiel:yeah.**

**me:well i won't tell you who won until tomorrow!**

**owen and ezekiel:aww c'mon!**

**me:no!**

**them:please?**

**me:no!**

**them:please?**

**me:no!**

**them:please?**

**me:ugh! this is gonna be a long 24 hours...**


	9. Chapter 9

**here it is! it's been 24 hours!**

**_flashback_**

green day:and the winner is......

**_end of flashback_**

green day:owen!

owen:haha! sweet! hey guys did you here that!

gwen:we sure did!

trent:you won it for us!

cody:nice job!

noah:easy win!

izzy:owen! you did it again!

duncan:i warned you man! if you thought i was harsh before, then you have another thing coming!

_duncan almost hits ezekiel right in the face,but geoff holds him back_

duncan:what are you doing!

geoff:dude! ease up on the guy! it's not his fault that he's not better than owen!

dj:geoff's right dude!

duncan:fine!

mcr:killer bass, we'll see you at the concert chairs.

(at the chairs)

mcr:so let's see here. there are 10 of you, but only 9 guitar picks. so there's one for harold, one for tyler, one for dj, one for courtney, one for katie, one for sadie, one for geoff, and one for bridgette. rockers, there is only one guitar pick left.

_confessional cam:harold:i really hope that duncan will be voted off. he deserves to be voted off, after all the stuff he's done to me back at camp wawanakwa._

mcr:the last guitar pick goes to. . . . . . . . ezekiel.

duncan:what! how could you guys vote me off?!

harold:yes!

duncan:you! you changed the votes didn't you?!

harold:no!

gerard:he's telling the truth duncan. none of them voted you off, except for ezekiel and harold. we voted you out.

duncan:what?! why?!

mikey:we found out that it was you who took our instruments.

duncan:how'd you find out?

gerard:we saw ezekiel using our drums, so while owen was playing, he woke up and we asked him how he got our drums. he said it was all your idea. so here we are. it's the stage of shame for you.

duncan:ezekiel! you little rat!

_duncan charges at ezekiel, but duncan's parole officer hand cuffs him and takes him up to the stage of shame. right before the curtain covered him up, duncan said,'' when i'm out of juvy, you're dead. you here me!'' then the curtain covered him up._

courtney:duncan! nooo! this is all your fault ezekiel!

ezekiel:he sealed his own fate, eh!

_at the girls garage. . . . . ._

courtney:girls, let's vote off ezekiel next!

bridgette:i'm in!

katie:i'm in too!

sadie:he sucks!

**i might update today.**

**me:well guys, did that suprise you?**

**owen:yeah it did! it's not that i didn't think i would win, it's just that i think ezekiel did better than me.**

**ezekiel:thanks, eh!**

**courtney:why'd you make duncan leave?!**

**me:cuz i'm the writer. wait how'd you get in here? oh yeah the backdoor. man i gotta remember to lock that door.**

**courtney:but i wanna see duncan!**

**me:fine.**

**duncan:hey princess!**

**courtney:duncan! (kisses duncan)**

**duncan:hey drummer dude! you're so dead for kicking me off! (grabs pocket knife)**

**me:no i'm not.**

**duncan:and why is that?**

**me:because i'm the writer, which means i can do this! (i type away the knife in duncans hand and i type it in my hand)**

**duncan:damnit! wait i have a spare!**

**me:well i have an adamant sword!**

**duncan:how'd you get that?**

**me:i typed it in my hand! muahahaha!**

**duncan:fine i won't kill you. (whispers in my ear) but can you type me and courtney in a closet together?**

**me:alright! duncan and courtney, go into the closet!**

**duncan:thanks!**

**me:no problem! (hears making out sounds)**


	10. Chapter 10

**next chapter! here we go!**

tre cool:alright rockers, today we're gonna have a karaoke off.

gerard:hopefully the killer bass will actually win this! c'mon guys! you're on a losing streak!

bridgette:alright courtney, you're up!

tyler:go get'em!

dj:do it for duncan!

_confessional cam:courtney:when dj said duncan, i remembered the plan i told the girls about. what am i gonna do? if i throw this to kick off ezekiel, we'll lose three times in a row, but if i win it, the screaming gophers vote someone should i do? avenge duncan or help out the team?_

leshawna:looks like we gotta let heather out of the garage.

_leshawna lets heather out of the garage. man that was a big mistake. . ._

heather:you are so dead leshawna! you know what, i don't care if i have to sing. i'm gonna forfeit this challenge and make us lose!

leshawna:oh no you don't white girl!

heather:hey! put me down!

_leshawna carried heather up to the karaoke stage._

_confessional cam:heather:there was obviously no way out of this, so i have to sing. wait a sec. i've just realized something. leshawna said i have to sing, but she never said i have to sing good!_

green day:hey courtney! hey heather!

mcr:whats up guys?

green day:are you ready to sing?

heather:i sure am!

green day:alright then show us what you've got heather!

_heather sings no air by jordan sparks, but she sings it exteremely off key._

billie:well that sucked big time!

mikey:i'd rather hear a cat getting branded

heather:well i did my best!

_confessional cam:heather:well,now that i've pretended to suck at singing, all i have to do is convince 5 of my bandmates to vote justin off and i'll be safe and even with leshawna._

_confessional cam:leshawna:heather is definetley up to something. i just can't tell what the white girl is doing._

gerard:courtney, you're up!

_confessional cam:courtney:since the screaming gophers are obviously gonna lose, all i gotta do is sing good. well, i guess avenging duncan is out of the subject._

_courtney sings teardrops on my guitar by i think it's by taylor swift._

mike dirnt:great job!

green day:screaming gophers, we'll see you at the concert chairs in about 30 minutes because none of us had lunch today and we're starving. you can go hang out at the snack bar with us if you'd like.

_confessional cam:heather:lindsay and beth immediately agreed with me. i asked izzy if she wanted to help, but she said she'll only join if owen does, so i bribed owen with cake, so izzy agreed. so that makes 4. plus me , that makes 5. then i gave cody a feather from gwen's pillow from the camp. justin is going down. and i'll be safe._

_confessional cam:gwen:trent,leshawna,noah,justin, and i are gonna vote off heather,but then i realized that she had one more vote against justin, so i bribed owen with some sugar cookies i got at the snack bar, then izzy joined us against heather because owen was against her. so that means it's 7 against 4. heather is going down._

green day:screaming gophers, there are only 10 guitar picks. there's one for owen, one for izzy, one for gwen, one for trent, one for leshawna, one for cody, one for noah, one for beth and one for lindsay. rockers, there is only one guitar pick left. the last one goes to . . . . . justin.

heather:what?! that's impossible!

green day:no it's not. you had 7 votes against you. it's the stage of shame for you.

heather:i'm gonna sue all of you who went against me! you bribed owen and izzy! that's illegal!

leshawna:you did it too, white girl!

_heather continues to cuss and scream at the gophers as the security gaurd takes her to the stag of shame and behind the curtain of losers._

gwen:well, here's to getting heather off our chests!

owen:that eliminates a huge obstacle.

trent:but who's gonna be our singer?

gwen:you did really good the last time, so why don't you become our singer?

trent:really? okay then, i'll do it!

**me:well, how was this one?**

**courtney:i loved it! you got heather voted off and made me win!**

**me:where'd duncan go?**

**bridgette:he was tooken away by his parole officer.**

**me:oh. wait how did you get in here? oh yeah the back door. that's it! i'm locking that door. (i lock the door)**

**geoff:hey guys how goes it?**

**me:how'd you get in here?**

**geoff:dude, your window was unlocked.**

**me:ugh! man, they just keep finding ways to get in here!**


End file.
